


come on, come on, collide

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>raven + clarke's first time.</p><p>[companion to "no one (is as lucky as us)"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, come on, collide

**Author's Note:**

> i have plans for a piece like this with clarke and lexa, and with lexa and costia, and then a fic with all four of them.
> 
> since the asexual trans girl is awful at writing cis girl sex (who knew?) there isn't really any description of the act beyond, like, basics.

 Clarke stared at the ceiling. She couldn’t look at Raven. She couldn’t bear the way Raven was looking at her.

“I just,” Raven began, then stopped.

Clarke understood. Finn was awful. But she’d only ever heard of him through half-stories, never even got a description. She thought she was going home with a handsome stranger, not her roommate’s ex.

“I wanted one thing,” Raven said. “One friend that had nothing to do with him. God, you usually do a background check on someone before the first date. Or your mom does, whatever. Why did you just go home with him?”

The short answer was that Clarke was drunk and lonely. The long answer was that Clarke was drunk, lonely, and really wanted to have sex with someone. Between starting college, pressure from her mother to drop art to become a doctor, so many other things… Clarke was stressed, and for one night she wanted something simple.

Instead, she made everything awful for her best friend.

“I really didn’t mean it,” Clarke whispered.

Raven stood up. For a moment, Clarke thought she was going to leave, but then she stepped closer. And another step. One more and she was right in front of Clarke.

Then she kissed her.

At first, Clarke didn’t know what to do. But when Raven started to step back, Clarke made her decision, and pulled her back into the kiss. Raven took charge immediately, pushing her into the wall and grinding.

A moment later, Raven broke the kiss. Clarke leaned her head back, pressing it against the wall, and Raven said, “I’m sorry. I just. I can’t stop thinking about… he touched you. Everywhere. I’m trying to leave him behind, trying to put everything with him behind me, but…”

It hit Clarke suddenly, what to do. She pulled Raven to the bathroom and started a bath. “You’re going to wash every trace of him off my skin,” Clarke said to Raven, who rolled her eyes. “Every trace,” Clarke repeated. “And then he’ll be gone forever.”

“This is dumb,” Raven said, but still got into the bath with her. “This is not how this works,” she added, but still washed Clarke attentively. Clarke knew Raven was done when she started nibbling on her neck. She melted into Raven.

“I think we should take this to the bed,” she managed to murmur. They could hardly keep their hands off each other long enough to towel off so they didn’t soak the bed, and then Raven was throwing her onto the covers.

There was no foreplay. Clarke didn’t expect any. If she was being honest, she didn’t want any. She wanted biting and pulling on her hair and fingers in her pulling out screams that were muffled by hard kisses. She wanted Raven sliding up to a position just over her mouth and commanding her.

When it was done, Raven cuddled with her. “This was good,” Clarke murmured.

“Yeah.” Raven curled her fingers in Clarke’s hair. “I’m sorry, this was a mistake.” She started to get up, but Clarke pulled her back down.

“It wasn’t a mistake.” Clarke kissed Raven, squeezing her hand. “This doesn’t mean our relationship has to change, Raven. Not if you don’t want it to. I’m fine just being your roommate. I’m fine being your friend you have sex with sometimes, if that’s what you want. But no matter what? This wasn’t a mistake. This was you wanting something and having it. This was good.”

Raven leaned in and kissed her again. They had sex again, slower and more careful, mindful of the sensitive places. When round two was over Raven said, “I don’t know. I really don’t. I like having sex with you, but the thought of anything more is…”

“Yeah,” Clarke said. “I know. We don’t have to be anything more than two gal pals who occasionally sleep together.”

Raven bit her lip. “I’m going to move out if you say gal pal again.”

“Whatever you say, gal pal.”

Raven laughed and left the room to get a drink of water, announcing to the ceiling that she was too bi to deal with this bullshit.


End file.
